


Tell the truth Henry

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Olivia is concerned about how unhappy Henry might be behind his fake smile so she talks to him about it.
Relationships: Henry/Olivia (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 4





	Tell the truth Henry

"Tell the truth Henry." Olivia states plainly to Henry.  
"show me your true emotions, not the fake smile you put on." again she says to the dark mage.

It felt like a decade before Henry replies "But I am always happy." with his usual smile and laugh.  
Unexpectedly Olivia hugs henry and then looking directly at him tells him "I want to love you, but I cannot do that if you don't first love yourslef."  
The pair kept standing there in silence until Henry laughs and starts talking about magic happily again to which Olivia can only look away sadly.


End file.
